March 18, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:52 Flower1470 i is first Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:02 Chrisgaff NO I IS 6:02 Flower1470 O_o 6:02 Chrisgaff Now I is D: *:D Hey 6:03 Flower1470 'ello Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:12 Flower1470 sup peep 6:12 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:14 Chrisgaff Hey peep 6:19 Loving77 Lily I need your help with something 6:19 Flower1470 oh no No, you cannot ask Silly out on a date. 6:19 Loving77 I need a siggy that matches my Watapon avatar and idk what to pick 6:20 Flower1470 oh what options do you have? 6:21 Loving77 I need something pink 6:21 Flower1470 ....i need something more specific. :P "pink" wont get you anywhere 6:22 Loving77 pink and anime-ish 6:23 Flower1470 ... how about some cherry blossom trees those are kawaii i guess 6:24 Loving77 hmmm idk what I'll get if I google "anime cherry blossom trees" :P 6:26 Flower1470 Let me do it then LOL 6:26 Loving77 ok :P 6:27 Flower1470 ill PM you what i find Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:00 Dragonian King HEY GUISEEEEE 7:00 Flower1470 hi silly 7:00 Dragonian King whats up 7:01 Flower1470 not much. just my usual annoying rants and complaints 7:02 Dragonian King lol like what i probably missed like 50% of the discussion already 7:02 Flower1470 not really lol 7:02 Dragonian King any highlights? 7:02 Flower1470 we're being quiet and boring 7:03 Dragonian King oh typical :P peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep 7:03 Loving77 what 7:03 Dragonian King sup 7:03 Loving77 hi 7:06 Chrisgaff Dang, I went away too long. :P Hey Silly 7:06 Dragonian King hi chris 7:27 Loving77 boop 7:29 Dragonian King dooq soooo 7:48 Flower1470 i am very bored and in a lot of pain someone say something funny 7:49 Dragonian King I AM THE CHEESE I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW 7:49 Flower1470 no thats just annoying 7:49 Dragonian King I AM BETTER THAN BOTH THE SALAMI AND THE BOLOGNA COMBINED ... oh Doc Stretchy Head breaks in through Whale's window. Whale: You do know the door is unlocked right? Doc Stretchy Head: NEVERMIND! 7:50 Flower1470 oh gosh 8:05 Dragonian King are you happy now 8:06 Flower1470 no 8:07 Dragonian King why 8:09 Flower1470 why am i not happy? in what format would you like the 100-point list? 8:09 Dragonian King hmmm how about a spreadsheet 8:09 Flower1470 i could do that 8:10 Dragonian King once your laptop lofas loafs* what kind of word is lofas O_o 8:10 Flower1470 lofas yes 8:10 Dragonian King that's even better than waiting for my laptop to loaf (rofl) 8:11 Flower1470 my laptop lofas the best 8:20 Dragonian King that sounds like soap like a soap brand "Lofa Moisturizer" 8:22 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:23 Dragonian King hurray new sillys zexal idea 8:23 Flower1470 may i suggest something? 8:27 Dragonian King okay 8:28 Flower1470 make 'Whale' the model for the moisturizer all those infomercials have these sexy models Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:30 Dragonian King (rofl) i love it 8:32 Flower1470 :P 8:33 Dragonian King ooh there could be a 2 for 1 deal "Buy now and we'll throw in a free bottle of Octopus Hair!" 8:36 Loving77 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f81EyDPBNSE 8:38 Flower1470 "but he wasn't emotionally ready, so he had to defeat her" how have i not seen these episodes 8:41 Dragonian King lol "yaaay mega happy ending" 8:41 Chrisgaff yey 8:45 Loving77 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFcOwyAxJo4 8:47 Flower1470 "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE HES USING CHEAT CODES IN REAL LIFE" 8:48 Chrisgaff Ok then. XD I don't know how to respond to that. No wait, I do know how to respond to that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lPJ9J-6vDw 8:49 Flower1470 lol 8:54 Dragonian King 3D WITHOUT GLASSES lily look at the screen so you can see 3D without glasses here it iiiiiiis (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) (downsizer) yay 3D without glasses it's amazing it looks coggish 8:56 Flower1470 uh huh 8:56 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:57 Flower1470 bye Peep 8:57 Chrisgaff Bye peep 8:57 Dragonian King bye peep i almost said bye pee (facepalm) Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:57 Flower1470 ooo I've done that before LOL 8:58 Chrisgaff XD I've g2g too Ttyl guys. :) 8:59 Flower1470 ttyl 9:00 Dragonian King bye chris 9:00 Chrisgaff Adios Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:02 Flower1470 ooo 9:02 Dragonian King lily whos the ghost 9:04 Flower1470 ? 9:10 Dragonian King in the 3d without glasses or was she just a one-shot character 9:11 Flower1470 No her name is Carrie, i think? yup http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/Carrie_Krueger 9:25 Dragonian King i like her 9:37 Flower1470 i should go see you later Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014